User talk:Andrew22k
Hi Andrew22k -- we are excited to have Taggart Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a great start with articles for this wiki! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up (front page, logo/favicon, infoboxes, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:14, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Well for a start, maybe you could add some pictures of your characters. Just save any picture you can find to your desktop, and then you can use the "New! Add Images" tool on the edit page to place it into the text... -- Wendy (talk) 00:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Images Hi -- I put a "News" section on the front page that you can fill in. The new frontpage tags are a bit tricky, but as long as you don't remove them you should be able to do whatever on there. As for images, you can upload them as "Fair Use" -- see . There are several pre-loaded image tags you can append as you upload them if you want. Also you can add a detailed fair use rationale if you want like they do on wikipedia, or you don't have to -- it's up to you. So you can look on google or take screencaps or whatever. -- Wendy (talk) 17:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Other Stuff Hi -- you can add anything you want to the News section. To create an archive, just make a page called Taggart Wiki: News Archive and move stuff there when you want to move it off the main page. I also recreated your navigation box template. I can make you a basic infobox if you tell me what you want in it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:35, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Did you ask for a logo/theme on The Logo Creation? I'm not sure how long they take. -- Wendy (talk) 18:01, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Main Page Could you maybe give me an example of a front page you want to copy? The current one is in 2 columns already so I'm confused. -- Wendy (talk) 22:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Television Box on Main Page Hi -- I added the television wikis box to your front page, Unfortunately, that is something that the staff put together and I don't know how they pick what wikis are in it, or how to change them. Your wiki is listed on the Entertainment front page and I've added a page for your wiki there. -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Article Count Hi -- I'm not sure about what you saw in the article count; the number is cached so it occasionally takes a little to catch up, which is the only thing I can think of. You can see all the articles - to me 63 seems like the right number. -- Wendy (talk) 23:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) References HI -- Template:reflist doesn't exist by default on wikia -- you have to use the command. If you want reflist you can copy it over from somewhere that has it. -- Wendy (talk) 19:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- Taggart Wiki looks like it is in very good shape. I've added you guys to the list! Please keep an eye on your -- you have a few articles in there right now. -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Although it was probably automated :P Hope you don't mind me editing! :) --Roadblocker 05:39, 22 May 2009 (UTC) fix I fixed the image for you. Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Skin (sorry I posted this to your user page at first) Hello, Andrew! I am Swannie from the Logo Creation Wiki. I have been away from Wikia for several months due to my schedule and how busy I have been. I've just now gotten back, and realized that there are many skins/logos I have to catch up on and make. The first skin request I noticed was yours, which was requested several months ago. If you are still interested in getting a new skin, I have designed a possible new one and uploaded a screenshot of it. Let me know what you think of it. If you like it, just copy and paste the code from User:Swannie/monaco.css into MediaWiki:Monaco.css and then set the skin preference for this site to "Custom", then you will be all set and the skin should start appearing shortly. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and if you want any changes made I'll be happy to see what I can do. Have a great day! swannie 04:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Go to: My Preferences --> Skin --> at the bottom, there will be a section titled "Admin Options." Set "the default theme for this wiki" to Custom in the dropdown box and save. swannie :) 18:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC)